Frozen in Time
by Under it all
Summary: When people need help, the Titans come. In the a time, there is need of Titans...The Titans are frozen, because its the futrue. There are villians, new ones. The Titans will have a hard time at first...but how about now? one-shot, please read and review.


**Frozen in Time**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**By: Sonya**

**Authors Note: This is a one-shot. If I get over 10 reviews…I might do a chapter two. Just might. Depends on you. Have fun.**

"Sir, there are _5 _reports on this case, why aren't you looking at them…sir?" Bruce looked up, "This is the report I did _last week._ Why am I doing them…_again?_"

"There are new reports not the one last week."

"What? You mean that the same guy has been doing this twice as much?"

"Yes sir."

The boy looked worried, "Do you think that we-"

Bruce slams his hand on the table, everyone in the office stopped whatever they were doing. If Bruce were mad…they would need to clam him down. If you are new here are things to know when to work here:

1) Never get Bruce mad.

2) If you do, he is _really mad._

3) Lunch break is times where you **eat** not **sleep, and talk.**

4) Don't smile _too much._

5) Have a good day.

"No."

The boy nodded. He left the office, he was always the one who had the bad news, there was always bad news and he was the one who had to tell it to Bruce.

He stopped before he left the big room, and ran towards Bruce's desk. "Sir,"

"What…"

"Aren't you going to look at the reports? They are very important, if you don't look at them we have to send them. By the looks of it we might."

"Send some police to see to him," he pushed the file back to him.

"But…" he was about to say something when Bruce gave him a look, like he was going to rip his skin off if he didn't call the police. "Fine. I'll do it, but why are disagreeing with me? Why not-" Why does Bruce always cut him off when he was going to mention them, I mean I would be proud of them.

"No, do as I said. Now. Go." He got him mad, and he did what he said. The office wasn't filled with noise since Bruce was having a bad day. "Get to work." He yelled at the other people in the office. They did so.

When Bruce got home, he was very tried, he just wanted to go to sleep on the spot, but his phone rang…

"This is Bruce speaking, how may I help you?"

"_Many ways of helping me…but I did not call to say that, I called because there are things to discuss…_" The voice was…amusing.

Bruce sat down on the couch, he looked at the fire, wondering why he called.

"What do you mean?"

"_I saw some police, you are avoiding what you _must _do. You are _scared_. You fear me, you know what will happen, like last time. You can never keep it hidden…oh, there are some police 5 blocks away from you…good day._"

He didn't get a chance to say anything. He couldn't say anything. He could hear his thoughts…. they were so loud. _Why is he here? How did you get to the police? Why? When?_

A week later

Jimmy (the boy who gave Bruce the reports) gave Bruce a look. He knew he was in one of his moods. Bruce sat at his desk rubbing his temples. Jimmy kept looking at him, making sure he was okay.

_Thud. Crack._

There was sound out of the office. Everyone stopped. Laughing, then steps. The slam of the door made everyone jump.

"Oh…Bruce…I see you're here," Bruce didn't even look up at all the noise. "I'm Emine. I came here to get something,"

"You can't find it."

"But I need it."

"I have your-"

"You can't blackmail me if I can't hear, or see." Bruce stood up and walked out of the room.

"You can't leave."

"Watch me."

"I will, but you will die."

"I am willing to die for them."

"You mean the Teen Titans?" She laughed.

"Now, now. How _old_ are they?" Emine laughed a harder laugh.

He stared daggers at her she stopped laughing. "They are older then you can ever be, and you need them. Why don't you wake them!? They are needed."

"But I don't want to."

"You need to."

With that she left. He walked t towards the room where she made the most noise and there were people lying on the ground, without making noise. She was good at fighting. Maybe he really needs to wake them up.

He sighed. "Jimmy come here."

Jimmy sat next to him.

"Should we?"

"Sure, they would be a great help."

"Fine."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea…"

He couldn't sleep. He was too nervous. What if they got mad at him, or something? What would happen. I guess I will find out when they are awake. I can never tell what the future is…

The next day

He went into the 'Shrine'. That is where the Titans are frozen. The process takes two days, for them to wake.

When the ice has melted (the two days) they would slowly regain life.

Jimmy kept pacing, and looking at Bruce. Jimmy was always nervous.

"Will they like us? Do they mind? Do you think they will hate us? What will they do? What are they going to do? What can we do? Will they like us?"

Jimmy's questions bothered him sometimes but now it made him laugh.

"Jimmy clam down…please."

"Sir-" a man at the office.

"Thanks for telling."

Bruce ran into the room where the Titans were. He always wanted to meet the Titans when he was a kid, but also feared them.

"Where are we?" Robin was the first to ask.

"This room is so…White…" Starfire still haven't gotten to know Earth a bit more.

"Wow…I, like, have a Brain freeze…" Beast Boy with his remarks.

"My cells feel funny…" Cyborg was looking at what was different with him.

"Wait…what year is this…this is not our time?" Raven asked, Bruce smiled.

"This isn't your time…"

**I'm not sure about the unfrozen stuff…but please review!**

**Sonya**


End file.
